In conventional virtual space systems, interactions between virtual space objects and/or characters are typically defined by providers of the virtual space systems. In those systems, such interactions are typically programmed at configuration stages of the systems, e.g., during a development of virtual space software. For example, a ball may be programmed to roll in the virtual space in response to physical force applied by a character's kicking. In those systems, reconfigurations of such interactions are often tedious and time consuming. Typically, to introduce new or modify existing interactions between virtual space objects and/or characters, providers of the virtual space systems will need to reprogram the virtual space systems, which usually involves recompiling and re-releasing virtual space software. Moreover, in those systems, the users do not have controls on how the game characters and/or objects should interact with one another at runtime of the virtual space system.